


The maid

by idktomanyships



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blood, Business, Businessmen, Character Death, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Daddy Kink, Dildos, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maids, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Tweek in a maid's dress, Yandere Tweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idktomanyships/pseuds/idktomanyships
Summary: Craig wasn't the best in the love game. His best friend decides, "Why not hire a Maid? You might find a nice hot girl!" Little did they know, Craig got a surprise he wasn't expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

"Will Mr. Tucker and Mr. Donovan come to the office?" The loud speaker called.

I rolled my eyes, and got up from the laptop. She can really be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Oh shit! What does she want this time?" That was Clyde, my best friend. We've known each other since elementary school.

"Probably just going to yell at us for something stupid." I responded.

"Do you think we are going to get fired?"

"No," But there is the thing he did last week. "Well, last week you clogged up the toilet."

"IT WASNT ME CRAIG! THAT WAS KENNY!"

I laughed, and calmed him down. "Okay, calm down Clyde. I'm sure we aren't going to get fired."

He calmed down, and we started going to our bosses office. Oh, you're probably wondering, where do we work?

Well, we work at Chokesondik INC. and that's the last name of our boss. She likes being called Ms.Chokesondik though. At this company we just make clothes, products, etc.

I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later I heard a her say "Come in!" And we walked in.

"Ah, there you both are! Please take a seat." She put her feet up on the desk, and pointed to the two chairs in front of her.

We sat down, and Clyde still looked nervous as hell. I don't see why he's even so nervous. What's the worst that can happen?

"So why did you call us in?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Anxious Tucker? I've just wanted too say you both are doing a great job! The best I've seen here in a while. And you're both only 21!"

I looked at Clyde, and we smiled. I already like where this is going.

"Are you we getting a promotion??" Clyde asked.

"Yes you are!!"

"FUCK YEA!" Me and Clyde gave each other high fives, but we realized we cursed in front of our boss so we cut it short.

"But since you both are being promoted, you have to come into work earlier. But on the bright side, more money for you both right? You are dismissed now."

We thanked her, and walked back to our office. "So," Clyde started. "How was the date last night?"

I cringed thinking what happened last night. "Bad. I don't think their was really a spark."

"I'll set you up with another one!"

"Yea, I don't think so Clyde. I don't think women really like me."

"Hmm.. Go after dicks then!"

I chuckled. "That's funny Clyde. But you're bi, I'm not."

He shrugged, and started looking through the newspaper. It would be nice to have a girlfriend though, just someone to come home too. This job can really stress me out a lot. It's also kinda lonely being in that big ass house all the time.

While I was thinking, Clyde spit out his water. "OH SHIT!" He yelled, looking at the paper.

"What the fuck Clyde?"

"Take a look at this!" He pointed to a small advertisement in the newspaper, and I stared at it. It read:

_NEED A MAID_

_NEVER REALLY HOME?_

_HIRE A MAID NOW_

_$20 DOLLARS AN HOUR_

_1-800-MAIDSERVICE_

I looked up from the paper, and shrugged. "So why exactly are you showing me this?"

"Don't you see Craig! It's a sign!"

"For what? I don't need a maid."

"Uh, Yea you do. You're place can be a real mess at times. Plus, maids are always hot!"

"Asshole," I muttered. "Anyways, I don't think this will even be a good idea. What if it's some weirdo?"

"It won't be. Plus, the girl will be around you to like you more!"

Should I really even do this? I guess it would be good. Maybe it can be the start of something special, I don't know.

"Fine,"

"YES! You finally might be in a relationship!"

"You're single also Clyde."

"I'm looking, I'm looking."

I rolled my eyes, and went in the bathroom to make the call. I don't need Clyde saying anything stupid while i made this call.

I dialed the number, and the phone started to ring. Why the fuck am I feeling so anxious?

"HELLO THERE! My name is Eric Cartman. Are you calling for a maid?"

This dude sounded way too happy. "Uh, Yea."

"Sweet. You understand the Maid works 6 days a week, and 8 hours a day?"

"Yea, I get it."

"Awesome. Well, you're in luck! We have one Maid left. They should be here around 2PM." Well, that's good. At least I can see them an hour before I leave for work.

"Okay, thanks." I ended the call, and went back to the office, and Clyde was smiling.

"Did you do it?" He asked.

"Yes Clyde."

"Great! You're gonna thank me for this later, Craig."

"I guess. Our shift is ending soon, lets get going."

-

_10:00PM_

I got home from work, and I guess I was only a tad bit excited about this whole Maid situation. Maybe things can work out.

It's not like the Maid will be a weirdo or anything. Just a nice girl.

_~Tomorrow~_

It was almost 3, and Craig was pacing back and fourth. "Shit. She's going to be here soon,"

The doorbell rang, and Craig walked up the door, his hand still on the handle.

Okay, take a deep breath Craig. Just be nice. Please don't be some serial killer Maid..

Craig opened the door, with a smile, but the smile was gone in a snap.

_It wasn't a hot girl,_

_It was a boy._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a boy. I think. He probably has the wrong house! There's no way in hell this could be the Maid.

"Can I help you?"

"U-Uh, Yea. You're Craig Tucker right?"

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"Tweek. Aren't you the one that called for the Maid yesterday?"

Me eyes widened, and I realized this dude was wearing a maids dress. I held back a laugh, but he didn't look like he was joking at all. I cleared my throat.

"You're the Maid?"

"He smiled, and nodded. "Yep!"

Well, so much for getting a girlfriend. Dammit Clyde.

"But you're a boy. Aren't maids supposed to be girls?"

His smile faded, and he looked upset. "Oh, I get it. You're just one of those jerks that hire maids for entertainment aren't you?"

"What the fuck?"

"Save it." He walked right past me, and into the house. This dude already sounded like a complete asshole.

He looked around, and grabbed the broom. "Well, this place does need a lot of cleaning. The kitchen is a mess!"

I rolled my eyes. While he kept talking, I got a text from Clyde.

Clyde: Aye! I'm here come outside

Craig: when I see you, I'm going to kill you.

Clyde:.....

I shut my phone off, and the Maid kept talking about the kitchen. I wanted to get his attention, but I already forgot his name.  
Was it tween?

I snapped my fingers, and I got his attention. "Uh, what was you're name again?"

"It's Tweek! And I'm not a dog."

"Whatever. Well, I guess I'll just leave you to it. I have to go to work now."

"Okay."

I started to leave, but then remembered something. "By the way, when you clean the bathroom don't look in the bottom cabinet."

"Why not?"

"JUST DON'T!" I grabbed my keys and walked out, seeing Clyde's car and I got in, he was looking at me grinning.

"So, did you meet the Maid? Is she hot?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Turns out, the Maid was a guy, wearing a fucking maids dress."

Clyde laughed. "Yikes.. is the guy cute?"

"I don't care. He was a complete asshole!"

"Give him a chance Craig! Maybe you will end up liking him."

"No way. I don't swing that way, and he's just an asshole."

"Damn. I would like too see how this guy looks."

\--  
After Craig left, Tweek was left alone. "I can't believe I actually got this job!" He happily called his good friend Butters.

"Hello?"

"Butters! I got the job."

"Really? How is it so far?"

"Well the house is huge.. it's gonna be a lot of work." Tweek said, walking around the house.

"Did you meet the person you're working for?"

"Yea. He expected me to be a girl. He was acting like an asshole if you ask me. He even forgot my name!"

"Oh. I'm sorry about that Tweek? Is he single?"

Tweek opened the door to Craig's room, and their was a double bed. "There's a double bed so I assume so. Not that I care or anything!"

Butters laughed. "Okay Tweek. Stay safe!"

\--  
"I just have the perfect next product you boys will be managing. It's going to be great!" Our boss, Ms.Chokesondik said.

"What is it?" I asked, and me and Clyde took a look at what Kenny was hiding behind his back.

"You see Kenny helped make this one." Kenny nodded, and whipped out the product.

"Sparkling vibrator!" It was black, and it had diamonds on it. Me and Clyde looked at each other, then back at Kenny. "What the fuck?"

"Woah Craig! Watch the language! What's the matter?" Kenny asked.

"He's mad his Maid turned out to be a guy," Clyde whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Clyde! That's not the reason."

"You have a Maid tucker? Are you just one of those jerks that hire them for entertainment?" Ms.Chokesondik asked. Well, that sounded familiar.

"No, I'm not."

This was going to be a long day, and everyone's already pissing me off.

 _10:10PM_  
-  
Clyde was driving me home, and he kept bugging me about wanting too see the Maid. I don't even know why he wanted to see him, he acted like a complete asshole in the few minutes I've met him.

"I'm so excited to see this Maid!"

"Why? It's not that big of a deal."

"Just wanna see what you will be dealing with."

"Good luck."

"Craig, you can be an ass at times also."

"I'm never an ass!"

Clyde laughed. "Sure."

We pulled up too my house, and got out the car. Who knows, maybe I can actually start over with this dude and attempt to be nice, since he's the one that's basically cleaning my house for a long time.

When we walked in, I was impressed how nice everything looked. The floor looked clean, the counters were spotless, and the dishes were washed. I looked over, and saw he was folding clothes.

He looked up, with a straight face. "Oh. Welcome home."

"Thanks.." I responded, and Clyde whispered to me. "Craig! You never told me you're Maid was so cute!"

"Oh God. Really Clyde?"

"What's his name?"

"It's Tweek, I think."

He walked over to the Maid, and grinned. "So, come here often?"

Tweek giggled. "I actually do. 6 days a week."

I felt twinge of anger inside me. "Alright Clyde, I think it's time for you to go now."

"I'll see you tomorrow Craig. And bye Tweek." He left, and shut the door behind him.

Tweek finished folding the clothes. "Well, I should be going now,"

Should I try to be nice? It would be good to get to know him better.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I think we started off on the wrong foot earlier. Do you wanna sit and get to know each other?"

"S-sure!" We both sat down at the dining table, and I just decided to make a conversation.  
"So, how old are you?"

"19," he responded. "You?"

"21," replied. I took a look at the maids dress he was wearing, and I just had to ask this. "This is killing me. But why the maids dress?"

"Um, good first impression?"

I laughed. "You know, you don't have to wear that."

"Really?"

"Yea. I'm not some weirdo or anything."

"This is probably an unprofessional question, but are you single?"

"Yes, I am. Why are you asking?"

"Oh. There was a double bed so I assumed."

"Nah. I guess just for when the time is right."

He nodded, and looked at the time. "Well, it is getting late, I should get going." He got up and walked to the door.

"Are you going to be okay going home at this time?"

He looked back, and smiled. "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow, Craig."

_He then left, and I already felt lonely again._

_Huh, I was better at talking to him then the girls I've actually went on dates on. Maybe he isn't an asshole like i thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing this chapter. :D Tell me that you think! Tweek in a maids dress though.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, and immediately checked my phone looking at the time. 1:50PM. Well, this means I had an hour and a half to get ready. I yawned, and stood up going to take a shower first.

I made my way to the shower, but immediately stopped when I saw the Maid. "Uh, how the hell did you even get in here?"

"I just have my ways." He shrugged, and continued cleaning the counter. Well, that's not creepy at all.

"Did you break in or something?"

"No. I just looked under the mat and the key was there." He stopped cleaning, and pointed to the keys on the table. "By the way, it would be smarter if you didn't do that since somebody could break in."

My eye twitched. I thought we left it on a good note yesterday, but this guy is just being a smartass, and an asshole yet again.

"Well I guess you're sleep from last night didn't change how much of an ass you are." I muttered.

He put the towel down, and glared at me. "Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to go in the shower now." I walked back into the bathroom, and turned the shower faucet on.

_~45 minutes later~_

After the shower and getting ready for work, I had my business suit on ready to go. Clyde had texted me a while ago saying he will pick me up, hopefully he isn't late this time.

I wasn't that hungry, so I just decided to grab a quick muffin from the fridge. When I went to the kitchen to get it, the Maid was sitting at the table eating an apple.

"Are you going to work?" He asked me.

"Well, where else would I be going?"

"Sorry. Where do you work?"

"Chokesondik INC."

His eyes widened, and he stood up. "WHAT? You work there?? I love the products you guys come up with! Also the company!"

"Thanks. It's not that big of a deal though."

"Are you insane? That's such an honor! While you work there, I'm stuck being a maid."

I looked at him up and down, and I just realized that he was wearing the maids dress again. "Really? Again with the dress?" Now listen. I'm not gay, but that dress really did make him look cute, now that I'm actually looking. He also has a really nice figure.

He looked at the dress, and realized what I was talking about. "Oh! I guess I couldn't resist wearing it again. I like it." He must have realized I was checking him out, and he snapped his fingers.

"My eyes are up here, Mr.Tucker."

"I wasn't looking down there! Why did you decide to wear a dress in the first place?"

"N-no reason!" He stuttered, "Don't you have to be leaving for work now?"

"Oh, I guess you're right." I took a bite out the muffin, and went to the door. "Well bye, uhh.." Yikes. I should really stop forgetting the kids name.

"You guessed it yesterday," he muttered.

"It was Tween, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Close enough. See you later."

I walked out, and immediately heard music blasting. Of course Clyde would be playing rock music like this. I opened the car door, and he greeted me.

"Yo Craig!"

"Hey Clyde. What's with the music?" I shut the car door, and he started to drive.

"It makes me look cooler then I already am!"

"We're just going to work Clyde."

"Speak for yourself! I saw two cuties today while driving down here!"

"Guys or girls?"

Guys!"

"Ah. Good for you."

"Speaking of guys, how was the Maid last night and this afternoon?"

"I tried to be friends with the dude last night. He seemed okay. It's weird that I talked to him so easily," While I was talking, Clyde smiled saying, "I like where this is going. What happened this afternoon?"

"He kinda pissed me off. He literally came in when I was unaware." I told.

His smile faded. "Well that sucks. I honestly think you're missing out, he is a cutie."

"I hate to say this, but you're right."

After that was said, Clyde stopped the car. "What the fuck Clyde?"

"DID YOU JUST SAY I'M RIGHT? THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! Wait. What am I right about?"

"Now that I think about it, he is kinda cute with the maids dress."

"Told you. You never listen to me!"

-  
The two had arrived at work, and today was a pretty busy day. So many phone calls, so many purchases, and so many products that had to be sent out.

Kenny walked in to Clyde and Craig's part of the office, and had a grin on his face. "Guess what guys?"

"You got in a relationship?" Clyde guessed.

"NOPE!" Kenny said.

"Hmm. You got a new car?"

"NOPE!"

"Oh my God, can you just fucking tell us?" I fucking hated these guessing games honestly.

"You're no fun Craig! And me and Ms.Chokesondik just released my sparkling dildo product on the website, and its already a huge hit! So many orders are going to be sent out!"

Clyde congratulated him, while I just looked in shock. Did that many people really want a fucking sparkling Dildo?

"Kenny, I don't even know how the hell you managed to do that, but good job."

Kenny laughed, and got closer to me. "Don't be jealous Craig! Maybe one day I can stick this up your-"

"SO HOW ARE THINGS GOING BOYS?" Our boss, Ms.Chokesondik said. I don't know what the fuck Kenny was going to say, but thank goodness she walked in.

"Everything's great Ms.Chokesondik!" Clyde said.

"Good. I see Kenny has told you about how good sparking dildo is doing. But I have some news!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"EVERYONE IS WORKING OVERTIME TONIGHT!!"

Our smiles faded, and we cursed to ourselves. "Fucking hell," I muttered.

_"NOW CHOP CHOP BOYS! IT WILL BE A LONG AND GOOD NIGHT OF WORKING!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My eyes are up here, Mr. Tucker." That's my favorite line of this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_1:20AM_

We worked overtime tonight, and me and Clyde were fucking tired as hell. I blame the sparkling dildo for doing so well.

"Well, good job boys! Thank you for working overtime." Ms.Chokesondik said, packing up her office.

"We really didn't have a choice doing it," Clyde muttuered.

"Oh relax. Today's Friday, and you guys are off Saturday and Sunday you will be fine."

We waved her goodbye, and I got in Clyde's car.

"Finally the day is over! I didn't know we would stay so late over a sparkling dildo."

"Welp, I guess that's how it is Craig."

\--  
A few minutes later, Clyde dropped me off in front of the house, and I said goodbye to him.

I walked in, and the house looked good as always. The Maid must have left already. I mean, it was 1AM in the fucking morning, I don't blame him.

I hanged up my jacket, and walked into the kitchen, and I saw a sight.  
The Maid was sleeping at the table. I walked into the kitchen, and took a closer look. Did he stay up waiting for me to get back?

I bent down so I could reach his height, and shook his shoulder. "Hey. Wake up."

"Huh? What? Mr.Tucker?" He rubbed his eyes, and yawned.

"You fell asleep. And as attractive as you look sleeping, I had to wake you."

His eyes widened, and he tilted his head. "You think I'm attractive?"

Oh shit, did that slip out? Just say what everyone else would say Craig!

"No homo."

Smooth.

He rolled his eyes, and got up from the chair. "What time is it?"

"Almost one thirty in the morning. But why are you still here? Were you waiting for me?"

"No. I was waiting here for you to pay me."

Well, that stung.

"I'm kidding. I don't get paid until tomorrow, and I just wanted to make sure you got back here in one piece." He looked away, and I could see the slight blush on his cheeks.

Wow, that's least rudest thing he's ever said to me since we met. "Really? Well thanks. Uh," I tried to thank him, but I forgot his name again. I really should start paying attention when he tells his name. "Tween?"

"Oh Mr.Tucker.." He walked up to me, grabbing me by the tie, and was inches away from my face.

Why the fuck am I not stopping this?

"It's Tweek, Mr.Tucker. If you don't get it right again, their will be consequences." He winked, and let go of my tie.

WHY THE FUCK AM I LETTING A 19 YEAR OLD CONTROL ME?

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, this was causing a problem for me down under.

"Yea, got it."

He smiled, and started to walk to the door. "Well, it is very late. Looks like I will be going soon."

"Your going back home at this time? Are you sure about that?"

"Well, yes."

"You really think it's a good idea going out at night in a maids dress at this time?"

He nodded. "I guess your right."

Well, I might as well offer him to stay in the guest room since I can't keep my fucking mouth shut. "Do you want to spend the night here?" I asked.

"Okay. Thank you." He walked back into the kitchen, and leaned against the counter. "So are you hungry?"

"Yea. I actually was thinking of making something when I came back here." I responded.

He shook his head. "I can make something for you Mr.Tucker! It can be a thank you for letting me stay here for the night."

"Okay. And uh, you don't have to call me Mr.Tucker. Just call me Craig."

"Yes Craig!"

He got the spatula, the mix, and went to the fridge and took out the butter. "How many do you want?" Tweek asked.

I really didn't wanna be greedy. "Just 2." I responded.

"You want 4? Okay." He smirked, and turned on the front stove, smearing the butter in the pan.

As he was starting on making the pancakes, their was just an awkward silence. The sound of the stove was the only thing filling the room.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" He responded, flipping a pancake.

"How come one minute your nice, and the next minute your just an ass?" Yikes. Guess that wasn't the best way to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I kinda feel like it doesn't make sense, because your bringing me in and then your kicking me out again."

He understood what i meant, and nodded. "I'm sorry about that.. I was just a kinda upset you were expecting a woman as a Maid. There's a lot of men that hire maids just for entertainment."

"But Tweek, I wasn't-,"

"It's fine." He interrupted, and put the finished pancakes on a plate. I feel like there's a whole lot that he hasn't told me yet..

He walked over to the table, and set the pancakes down. "Their fluffy," he whispered in my ear, and I felt a shiver.

What the fuck was that?

"Thanks Tweek." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, and sat down.

"So are they good?"

I took a bite, and nodded. "These are fucking awesome!"

He giggled. "I'm glad."

"Do you want one?"

"No thanks! I already ate while before I fell asleep. Enjoy." He got up, and started to clean out the pot.

\---  
"Oh shit! I didn't realize it was past 3AM.." After eating pancakes, me and Tweek just watched TV for a couple of hours.

"Oh no! I have to be up early tomorrow! W-what if I don't get all the work done? WHAT IF I O-OVERSLEEP-,"

What the fuck? I've never seen this side of him before.

"Calm the fuck down Tweek!" I placed both my hands on his shoulder, and tried to calm him down. "It's fine. You have been working so hard these past few days."

"Okay.. sorry."

I removed my hands from his shoulder, and sighed. "Do you have anything to sleep in?"

"No, I didn't pack anything."

"Then you can sleep in my clothes."

_His eyes widened and he blushed. "Won't that make you uncomfortable?"_

_Craig winked. "It's only uncomfortable if you make it uncomfortable,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a song reference in this chapter! I wonder who can guess it..
> 
> And Tweek pulling Craig by the tie ooh.. still think he's straight?


	5. Chapter 5

_5:32PM._

"HE DID WHAT TO YOU?" Clyde yelled, and everyone in the coffee shop looked over at him like he was a loon.

Craig sighed, and rolled his eyes. "I don't fucking get that kid. It seems like he's trying to make me his bitch or something."

"Well, do you like him?" Clyde asked.

Craig's face had disgust written all over it. "No way! I don't even like guys. Why do you ask?"

"I think we all know that's bullshit Craig."

"Who's 'we?' And what do you mean?"

Clyde laughed. "One, you haven't fired him yet. Two, you are just letting him get away with seducing you."

"I don't let him get away with anything!"

_Last night...._

_"It's only uncomfortable if you make it uncomfortable," Craig winked._

_Tweek nodded, and the two got up to find something for Tweek to wear for the night. They went to Craig's room, and he opened the dresser._

_"What exactly do you want to wear?"_

_"Over sized shirts are my favorite!" Craig nodded, and handed Tweek a shirt that looks like it can't even fit him._

_"Thank you, Mr. Tucker. If you want you can join me in the shower," he ran his fingernails across the back of Craig's neck, and walked to the bathroom._

Craig shivered at the memory.

"Nope. haven't let him get away with anything."

"Lies!" Clyde then stood up. " I think I need to come over today to see how things go."

Well, this is gonna be a disaster.  
-  
Craig and Clyde walked in the house, and Tweek was there folding clothes.

"Welcome back Mr. Tucker, And Clyde."

Craig pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you to call me Craig, Tweek."

"That's so lame Craig! Why didn't you tell him to call you daddy?" Clyde whispered.

Tweek laughed, and Craig gave Clyde a death stare. "Well, I'll leave you too alone." Tweek then went into the bathroom, and Craig and Clyde sat at the kitchen table.

"Ugh, i need a Date. I need to get my mind off this."

"For once your asking for the date and I don't have to set you up? Finally!"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Yea, Yea."

"Great! I have the next one," Clyde took out his phone and went through his contact list, It took him a few minutes to find the one. 

"I think there's a date you might like tonight. Her names Leslie."

"Leslie?" Craig asked, and Clyde nodded.

"I think you and her would get along great! But she does have an obsession with-," Clyde was interrupted when his phone started ringing, and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Donovan! How are you?" It was their boss, Ms.Chokesondik.

"What's up boss?"

"I know it's your day off today Clyde, but I'm going to need you to come in today for something important."

Clyde pouted. "But why?"

"We have a new worker at the office, and I need someone to help guide him. I think your the perfect one up for the job, since you recently got promoted."

"Okay, what's their name?"

"Token."

Clyde told her he would be on his way there now, and hung up the phone. "What happened?" Craig asked, curiously.

"Looks like I have to go into work on a Saturday!" Clyde whined. "To help some new guy out. His names Token."

Craig tried to hold back a laugh. "You helping someone? Good luck with that Clyde."

"But I don't wanna!!"

"Oh stop complaining. You'll live."

Clyde stuck his tongue out at Craig, and made his way to the door. "I must leave now! Good luck on your night out! I bid you farewell."

"Seriously, stop being over dramatic."

Meanwhile, Tweek was listening to the whole conversation, and made a phone call. "Going on a date my ass," The phone finally answered on the third ring.

"SO Tweek, how are things so far?"

"He has a date tonight."

"WHAT? NO!" The person on the phone had an anger to their voice."You can't let this FUCKING happen! You better sabotage it and make sure he doesn't get on another date again. You better break his heart when everything's finished."

"Don't worry. Everything's going according to plan." Tweek responded.

"Good. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." The person hung up the phone, and Tweek looked at himself in the mirror.

"Is all this really worth it?" He tilted his head in the mirror, and his hand was clenched in a fist.

"Yes, it is."

-  
20 minutes passed, and Clyde had arrived to work, and was looking for the boss, Ms.Chokesondik.

 _I can't believe I had to come in today over some newbie! This better be worth it!_ He thought to himself. He knocked on the door to her office. "Come in Clyde!"

"I'm here boss! So where's the newbie?"

"Ah, yes. He should be coming in now actually."

Clyde took out his phone, to keep him distracted while he impatiently waited. After a few minutes the door opened, and he heard a voice.

"Good Evening Ms.Chokesondik. I'm sorry I'm late,"

"It's very fine Token. Donavan! Say hello."

Clyde looked up from from his phone, and felt like time stopped with the person in front of him. Him... He had the most gorgeous skin he's ever seen. The softest, velvety black skin anyone could ever lay their eyes upon. His  touch can most likely send any woman, or man, weak to their fucking knees. His eyes were the color of the purest dark chocolate, the type of eyes that could make you fall in love. And his-

"DONOVAN!" Ms.Chokeosndik snapped Clyde out of his fantasy.

"Hi there. I'm Token. And you are?"

Clyde responded without even thinking. "Available!"

Ms.Chokesondik pinched the bridge of her nose, and Token looked uncomfortable. "Okay? You're Clyde right?"

"I certainly am. It's a pleasure," Clyde winked.

He innocently smiled. "Its a pleasure to meet you too. I've heard horrible things about you."

_WHAT???_

-  
"I'm going to be leaving soon Tweek." Craig told, zipping up his jacket.

"Oh really? Where are you going Craig?" He pretended to play dumb.

"I have a date tonight, so I mostly likely won't be back until later.

"I just have a request before you go."

"What is it it?"

"I think it's professional I have your digits in my phone Mr. Tucker," Tweek held his phone up, and had a grin on his face.

"Oh. Right." Craig put his number in Tweek's phone, and waved goodbye when he left.

_Tweek: Is it you?_

_Craig: Obviously._

_Tweek: making sure_

_~At the date~_

Craig waved at Leslie, about to sit at their table, but was getting a call from Clyde.

"Hello?"

"CRAIG! Guess what?"

"What?"

"You have gotta guess Craig!"

"Clyde you know I don't fucking like the guessing games."

"RIGHT. So I met the most attractive guy today at the office!"

"That's great. Is that the newbie you were complaining so much about earlier?"

"Forget what I said! But he as soon as we met he just said I heard horrible things about you!" Clyde quoted.

Craig chuckled. "Well, you are known for being a big flirt around the office, Clyde."

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE CRAIG!" He heard a click, and saw that Clyde hanged up. Ugh, he can be such a drama queen.

He went to the table and saw his date Leslie, with a smile on her face. "Hi Craig! It's so good too meet you."

"Nice too meet you too Leslie. Sorry to keep you waiting,"

"Its fine. I actually was a bit early coming here."

"Nice. So, tell me about yourself. What do you like?" It was at this moment, Craig didn't know yet he fucked up asking that question.

"This MIGHT be silly, but I love ADS. Don't you? I just love the different kinds when you're trying to read an article, then you get sucked in reading top 10 things on buzzfeed like, top 10 most worst plastic surgeries, top 10 divorces, top 10-,"

Okay, this went down south real quick. It's like she has an obsession with ads and won't shut the fuck up about it.

While she was talking, he got a text.

_Tweek: how's the date going?_

_Craig: Bad already._

_Tweek: I can make it better;)))_

Craig rolled his eyes, and turned his phone off. Tweek wasn't helping at all.

~ _20 minutes later_ ~

"And then my favorite one has gotta be like a good neighbor State Farm is there!" She mimicked laughing.

Nothing much was missed. They had gotten their food while Leslie wouldn't shut up. Craig was bored out his FUCKING mind. "Yup, that's one of my favorites too."

"I'm so glad," she placed her hand over Craig's, and his eyes widened. "I'm having a very good time Craig. Don't you love being happy?"

"AHEM!" The two looked at where the cough came from, and it was from Tweek, still wearing that fucking maids dress.

"What the fuck are you doing here Tweek?" Craig angrily asked.

He pouted, and sat next to Craig in the booth. "Oh? Am i interrupting? You weren't responding to my texts and i just had to see if my boss was okay..."

Leslie crossed her arms. "Boss? Who is this Craig?"

"Its just my Maid! Nothing more!" He gave Tweek a look that said, 'I'm going to fucking KILL you.'

"Mr. Tucker's correct. I'm nothing more then his Maid."

Craig groaned. "For the last time i said you can stop fucking calling me Mr. Tucker."

" _Oh yea, I forgot," Tweek put his hand on Craig's thigh, and whispered in his ear._

_"You told me to call you daddy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while and I'm so sorry for the wait! But I really like how this chapter came out :D
> 
> What did you think of the tyde?
> 
> Who do you think Tweek was talking too on the phone?
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_"You told me to call you daddy,"_

Leslie had her mouth open in shock, and looked back between the two. "You're fucking gay?"

Craig quickly shook his head no, and Tweek nodded his head yes.

"That's hot! You two would be hot as fuck together! This reminds me of an ad I saw for BDSM, one of the people in the ad actually kind of looked like you, but I guess-,"

"Shut your fucking mouth Leslie!" A random guy yelled, and she shut up.

"Rude! Anyways, since you two are screwing each other, I assume I should leave. Bye Craig!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran out the restaurant.

"WAIT! Come back Leslie! I'm not screwing him!" But it was too late, she was long gone. Craig sighed.

Tweek innocently batted his eyelashes. "Oh, did I sabotage that?"

"What do you fucking think?"

"It's not a big deal."

"You know what? Just fuck off Tweek." Craig walked out the restaurant, and Tweek couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

Wait. Feel guilt? That's stupid! He shouldn't feel guilty at all, he's been doing this kind of stuff for a long time. Don't fucking feel guilty now!

"I don't have time for this.." Tweek quickly walked out the restaurant, and went to where he and the others stayed. It's not like he had a house.

_********: Whats taking you so long? Come back NOW._

_Tweek: I'm sorry. I'm on my way now_.

Tweek started to walk the route after he finished cleaning Craig's house. It was a far walk, and it was scary walking the route during the night time.

~~  
Tweek slowly opened the door, and walked into the house. And the person was on the couch waiting for him.

"There you are. So did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes. I sabotaged the date."

"Good! Man, I cannot wait until you break his heart when this is all finished. Well, goodnight!" The person left, and shut the lights off.

"G-goodnight," Tweek went to the couch, and laid down.

It was hard to sleep.

\--  
It was Monday, and Tweek and Craig hadn't seen each other since the whole date sabotage thing. But, today's a new day right?

He knocked on the door, and Craig answered. "Oh. Come in."

"Thanks.." Tweek walked in, and closed the door behind him. Well, it hasn't even been a minute and things are already awkward.

Tweek tried to start a conversation. "So.. how are you?"

"Fuck off." Craig grabbed his coat, and walked out.

Tweek felt a tear come out his eye.

-  
Yay! Back to hell at the office!

"Bitch, look at my dab!"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Please stop Kenny."

"You don't own me! Well, Unless you want to," he winked.

"Yea, I'll pass on that."

"Will Kenny please report to my office?" The loudspeaker said.

"Duty calls!" Kenny walked out, and Clyde walked in.

"Oh, hi Clyde."

"Hello friend!" Clyde sat down. "So how did the date with Leslie go?"

"Terrible. The Maid fucked it up."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but frankly I'm still pissed off about it."

"Still? It's been two days Craig GET OVER IT.

Craig shrugged.

Clyde took out his phone, and scrolled through contacts. "Want another date? Still have thousands of contacts!"

Craig pointed behind him. "Clyde-"

Clyde laughed. "Oh there's Kevin! He was a good one,"

"Clyde. Seriously turn around."

"Ugh, What now?" Clyde turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw Token there.

"O-oh hi Token! What's up?"

He laughed and just shook his head, and walked out.

"DAMN IT! Why didn't you tell me he was there?"

"You kept talking."

"I fucked up my chance! He already said he's heard horrible things about me.."

"Then prove him wrong, Clyde."

"How?"

"Your asking the wrong person for relationship advice."

"True. BRB!" Clyde got up and ran out.

Maybe Clyde was right, he should get over it. It's not that much of a big deal anyways. 

He wanted to make it up to Tweek. He acted like a complete asshole this morning. But what does he like? Then Craig remembered.

" _Are you going to work?" He asked me._

_"Well, where else would I be going this early?"_

_"Sorry. Where do you work?"_

_"Chokesondik INC."_

_His eyes widened, and he stood up. "WHAT? You work there?? I love the products you guys come up with! Also the company!"_

He looked at the sparking dildo, and grinned.

Bingo.

Meanwhile Clyde snuck behind Token, and he placed his hands over tokens eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Clyde?"

"You got it."

"Oh, Hi Clyde." He then started to walk away.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"What did you mean when you said you heard horrible things about me?"

"Just been hearing what people say around here."

Fucking assholes. "But I'm not! I can even prove it, Token."

Token smiled. "Okay. And from what I've seen so far, I guess your kinda sweet."

And for the first time in forever, Clyde blushed.

~~~  
 _10:05PM._  
Well, that was a long day. Craig opened the door, and set his jacket on the rack. He walked in the kitchen, and holy shit.

There was a whole bunch of food on the table, and there was a sleeping Tweek.

He had waited for Craig again.

He shook Tweek. "Tweek, wake up."

"Oh! Craig! W-welcome home."

"What is all this?"

"I wanted to say sorry for everything.. I've been a burden since I've started and.. I'm really sorry. So please enjoy the food!" He started to leave, but Craig grabbed him by the wrist.

"Wait Tweek. I'm sorry too. Can we start over?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Good. I got you a gift by the way since I felt bad."

"Really? What is it?"

Craig reached into his bag, and pulled out the sparkling dildo.

Tweek's eyes widened, mouth open in shock, and stared at the sparkling Dildo."

He then pulled Craig into a hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH CRAIG!"

_Craig felt his heart beating faster, and patted Tweek's head. "No problem, now are you going to help me eat all this food you made?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, how cute. :) sorry for the wait.❤️
> 
> So, who do you think The person was Tweek was talking too? 


	7. Chapter 7

_9:40AM_

"This sparkling dildo.. It's so beautiful!" It really was beautiful, it had pink sparkles! God, I wonder how the sparkle would feel if I put it up my-"

"Tweek!" Craig called.

"Y-yes Craig?"

"You've been eye fucking that sparkling dildo this whole morning, and it's really creeping me out."

"Look at it Craig!" he picked up the sparkling dildo. "Perfect size! And it's even sparkly!!"

"Ugh, fuck you Kenny. Having my Maid hooked on your latest product."

"Kenny made this one? He's my favorite! I have always wanted to meet him," Tweek winked, but Craig didn't follow.

"Good for you."

"Yea," Tweek sighed. "If only I could meet him in person."

"But alas, I don't have a friend that knows him." Tweek continued. Either Craig is playing, or he's a fucking dumbass.

Craig rolled his eyes. "I'm not taking you to the office to see him."

"Why not??"

"Because if you come with me, I don't need people assuming we are a couple. Plus everyone there is a bunch of idiots."

Is that what he was worried about? "They won't assume! I'll be on my best behavior."

"No, Tweek." Craig wasn't budging.

Come on Tweek! Come up with something that would make him take you!

"If you don't let me go, I'll suck you off when you sleep!"

Craig stopped like a mannequin, and turned around to look at Tweek, who was serious about this.

Craig cleared his throat. "Come again?"

"D-don't make me repeat it!" It was silent for a couple minutes, and Craig still hasn't removed his gaze away from Tweek. "This is the part when your supposed to say you don't want that."

"Oh yea. Yea, I don't want that at all." Craig said with no emotion, "looks like you got me, you can come."

"Yes! Thank you Craig!" Tweek gave Craig a peck on the cheek, and happily ran to the bathroom.

"What the fuck is going on?" Craig said to himself, and rubbed his cheek.

_Craig: Tweek is coming._

_Clyde: Ayeeee nice I'm outside_

Tweek came back from the bathroom, and saw Craig still rubbing his cheek. ' _What a dork._ ' Tweek thought.

Tweek laughed at the sight. "Why are you still rubbing your cheek?"

"Maybe because your lips were on it a second ago,"

"Oh come on Craig. If I say no homo will you feel better?"

"Yes."

"No homo."

Clyde was outside, and Craig told Tweek to close the door behind him. when Craig got into the car first, Tweek smiled.

"Don't worry guys, it's all the homo."

-  
"Well hello there, Tweek!"

"Hi Clyde. It's been awhile." Tweek got in the back, while Craig was sitting in the front.

Clyde started to drive. "So guess what guys!"

"Please just tell us. I don't wanna do this guessing game shit."

"Mean Craig! And Token called me sweet yesterday! Isn't that great?"

"That's nice Clyde, but he's not just another fuck is he?"

"No! There's something different about Token. I don't know what it is, but he's different." Clyde smiled.

"Good. I'm happy you finally found someone, Clyde."

"Now you just need too Craig!"

"Nobody likes me."

Clyde looked at Tweek through the rear view mirror. "Tweek! I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you like Craig?"

Craig facepalmed, and Tweek looked away. "N-no Clyde, I don't."

_Tweek: I'm going to the job._

_******:Perfect! Your doing great. I knew you were my favorite client for a reason. ;)_

The car ride was silent after that.

\--  
The three walked into Chokesondik INC, And it was really busier today in the office. "Okay Tweek, don't leave my side. I don't need you getting lost."

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm in the building of Chokesondik INC! Am I dreaming? Pinch my arm!"

"No."

"Okay then!"

They walked to Craig and Clyde's part of the office, and Tweek looked in awe.

"So cool!! You come here everyday?"

Craig nodded, and sat down at the computer. "Kenny should be here soon by the way,"

"I heard he showed you his dab yesterday. I FUCKING MISSED IT!" Clyde said.

A few minutes later, nothing much happened. Tweek was bored, just playing with the stapler.

"That sound is annoying. Can you stop?"

"I'm bored."

"Then make yourself useful, and staple an actual paper or something."

"Asshole," Tweek muttered.

Then, Kenny walked in. "What's up sluts? Did you miss me?"

"Hi Kenny," Craig looked back at Tweek. "Here's there. Now you can stop jizzing over him."

Tweek got up, and ran to Kenny. "I-its you in the flesh!"

"Of course It is! Who are you?"

"My names T-Tweek. I'm a really big fan of the products you make! Your my favorite-"

"Thank you! That's very sweet." He ruffled Tweek's hair and smiled.

"Psst! Kenny! That's the Maid," Clyde whisper shouted.

Kenny made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded. "Oh, so you're the Maid! Craig talks about you all the time."

"Seriously, fuck you Kenny."

"Y-you talk about me here?"

"On a good day." Craig muttered.

For some reason, Tweek felt his heart beat faster at that. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. Maybe, actually-

Ugh, I don't have time for this. I'm supposed to break his heart not actually start to take an interest in him.

Tweek was getting a phone call, and really had to do this in private.

"Can I take a step out real quick?" He asked, and they nodded.

Tweek stepped out the office, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"What is going on?"

"I-I'm at his job.."

"Did you even start doing anything to him yet? You have to fucking keep things moving!" The person on the other line yelled, and Tweek jumped in fear.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep it moving."

" _Good! Call me back when you actually do something good." The person hung up, and Tweek sighed._

_He's right. No more fooling around. It's time to act serious._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, bout to get serious.
> 
> Thoughts on who Tweek was talking to?
> 
> What did you think of Tweek going to the office?
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

After Tweek hanged up the phone, he heard music start to play from the office, and walked back in to see Clyde and Kenny singing and dancing to the song.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,"

"Their like, it's better then yours!"

"Damn right it's better then yours,"

Craig put his hands over his ears, and growled. "Kenny. Clyde. For the love of all fuck, can you guys stop fucking singing?"

Tweek was standing in from of the door laughing at their actions, Bopping his head to the song playing.

"You're just jealous Craig! Have some fun once in a while!" Clyde laughed, waving his hands to the beat.

Craig flipped Clyde off, and Kenny looked to Tweek silently singing the song.

"Tweek! come and join us!"

"O-oh no! I-I couldn't!"

Kenny rolled his eyes, and grabbed Tweek by the wrist. "Nonsense! The maids dress will make you look hot!"

Tweek couldn't help himself, and his hips started shaking to the beat.

"Aye there ya go!"

While they were over there, Clyde sat next to Craig. "Why so down buddy?"

"Because you're all idiots," Craig responded.

"Rude! Oh man, look at Tweek killing it!"

Craig turned around, and Tweek had his hands over his head, shaking his hips to the song.

"La la la la la, Warm it up,"

"La la la la la, the boys are waiting," he sung, looking at Craig.

Well, he was indeed killing it, but he also rose something else up from the dead.

Wink. Wink. Nudge.

"Fucking hell!" Craig got up, and went to the bathroom quickly. This whole situation was seriously getting out of hand now.

Craig splashed his face with water, and looked at the reflection in the mirror.

"LISTEN TO ME. Don't panic, You do NOT like guys! You like girls!"

"He's just trying to seduce you! He probably isn't even serious!"

Is he?

Does Tweek even like guys? He never had a confirmed answer from Tweek if he even swung that way.

Plus, Tweek is a 19 year old! Craig doesn't have time to play any foolish games.

Well, Craig had to take care of his "problem," so let's go back to the office.

-  
"That was fun! I wish I could stay here all the time.." Tweek said, looking around the room.

"Ahem! Can Donovan report to my office?" Ms.Chokesondik called through the loud speaker.

"Shit. Did I do something wrong Kenny?"

"I don't know. You didn't screw anybody in the office did you?"

"Not yet!" Clyde gave a thumbs up, and went to Ms.Chokesondik's office.

"Come in!"

"I'm not in trouble am i?"

"No, I need you to do a very important task, Clyde."

"Important? What is it??" Clyde was excited.

"I need you to go to the store and get more ink."

Oh.

"That's the important job?"

"Well, Yes. And I need Token to go with you,"

"Token? But I don't need a babysitter!"

"You got the wrong ink last time, Clyde."

"True true."

Clyde walked out Ms.Chokesondik's office, and Token was there waiting.

"Aye Token!"

"Oh, Hi Clyde. We should get going." Token walked ahead, and Clyde followed. Well, this was awkward.

  
-onewalkingseassiontotheinkstorelater-  
"So I heard you got the wrong ink last time."

"That was one time! And Craig was there with me!" Token laughed, and hook his head. "Sure, Clyde."

They were about to go into the store, when they walked past a Taco Bell.

"Token! LOOK!"

"What?"

Clyde pointed at the Taco Bell, and grabbed tokens shirt sleeve.

"We need to go there now!"

"But what about the ink Clyde?"

"FUCK THE INK! Food always comes first."

"I don't think I want to go there, Clyde."

"But, you need too! You don't want the fans upset do you?"

Token sighed. "I guess you're right."

"YES!"

-  
10:34PM  
The day was finally coming to an end, and Tweek and Craig were leaving the job, walking back home. It always got colder in the night time, and Tweek wearing a maids dress did not really help the situation at all.

"So, you finally saw Chokesondik INC in person. Now will you stop getting a hard on over it?"

Someone's feeling like an extra asshole tonight, Tweek thought.

"Yea. Thanks, Craig."

A few minutes of awkward silence later, and Tweek was shivering in the cold. Craig noticed, and sighed.

"If you catch a cold, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"What do you mean?" Tweek looked up, and Craig was handing him his jacket, while looking away with a small blush on his cheeks.

Tweek took the jacket, and put it on. It was a little big, but he snuggled into it.

It smelled nice.

This isn't good Tweek. You're getting attached.

This is not part of the plan.

The boss isn't gonna like this.

"T-thanks so much."

They continued walking, and they reached Craig's house.

"So, this is your stop. Bye Craig!" Tweek quickly tried to walk away, but Craig stopped him.

"Wait! Are you sure you want to walk home alone at this time? I can walk you if you want."

Shit. No. he can't know.

"T-that's not necessary. Thank you though."

Craig took a step closer to Tweek. "Are you sure? There's creeps out at this time-"

Tweek took a step back. "I promise I'm fine! I'll see you tomorrow." Before Craig could object, Tweek ran to where he was supposed to be. Boy oh boy, hopefully the boss was sleeping.

~~  
After a long walk, Tweek finally made it back. The lights were off, phew! He was good.

"Yes!" Tweek whispered shouted.

Then the lights flickered on.

Shit.

"About fucking time! What are you wearing?"

Tweek realized he was still wearing Craig's jacket, and forgot to give it back. Shit.

"It's just from a friend. Nothing more."

"Hmm, It better. I hope you're not actually falling in love for that next piece of garbage customer."

"Of course not."

"Ah, good. Now tell me about what you did today!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter! I feel like it could have been better..
> 
> Anyways, everyone almost pretty much guessed who IT is. The guesses are really good though! Love reading them! :D It's gonna get revealed soon though.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

  
"Are you almost done in there Tweek?" The voice asked, and Tweek nodded. He was in the mirror, looking at himself.

"Yea, I am."

He clapped. "Oh goody! I also have something to show you,"

Before Tweek could ask what it was, the person grabbed Tweek by the wrist, and into the bedroom.

It was laid out on the bed, a French maids outfit!

Tweek looked at it, and back at the person. "You got me a new maids outfit?"

"Of COURSE. Craig may have been getting bored of the old basic one, but this one looks way better. Plus, shorter." The person picked up the French maids dress from the bed, and handed it to Tweek.

"Oh. T-thanks." Tweek stuttered, observing the outfit.

"Go in the bathroom and try it now!" The voice angrily said, and Tweek hurried to the bathroom.

He closed and locked the door, looking into the mirror, and sighed. "Sometimes I ask myself if this is really worth it.."

'Of course it's worth it you idiot! This is the only job you would ever get. You should be lucky to have this person take you in. You have no place to go.' The voice in his head haunted him.

He ignored those thoughts, and just put on the French maids outfit. It fit perfect, but was very short. It even went way above his knees!

The white stockings made up for that though. And the heels,

Hopefully he wouldn't bust his ass.

The finishing touch was the ruffled headpiece. Tweek took one last look in the mirror feeling himself, then walked out the bathroom.

"I'm done," he said.

The person looked up, and clapped. "Now that's what I'm talking about! From what you told me he's straight, But this may flip that switch REAL quick."

"I g-guess." Tweek looked on the couch, and Craig's jacket was laying there from last night. He went over and picked it up from the couch.

"Ugh. I forgot that trash jacket was here. Dammit, get rid of it!"

"Don't worry, im taking it back now."

"Good. And today, don't let me down." The person pushed Tweek out, and shut the door quickly.

One thing Tweek noticed when he got out that it was fucking cold. He shivered, and put Craig's jacket on, that definitely was big. It covered the whole Maid dress.

As he started the walk to Craig's house, Tweek's stomach felt butterflies the more he walked.

"Ugh, why am I so nervous? I basically see him everyday." He told himself.

He maybe knew what it was in the back of his mind, but he didn't dare say it out loud.

'Aw, Tweek likes someone?'

'Shut up!'

'I can't shut up. I'm YOU.'

After a long walk to Craig's house, he finally was in front of the door.

'Knock on the damn door Tweek!' His mind told him.

Why was he so scared? He practically broke in the second day of being Craig's Maid.

He knocked on the door, and Craig answered.

"Hey, Tweek. Come in-,"

Craig didn't even get to finish his sentence when he glanced at Tweek. A new maids outfit, he noticed. Fucking sexy as hell.

'No homo.' Craig told himself.

Tweek snapped to get Craig's attention, and laughed. "I guess you like what you see?"

"Psh, No."

"Sure.." Tweek said in a sarcastic tone, and finally walked into the house. He noticed the place was starting to look like a complete mess again. How can someone get a place messy in the time span of one day?

"This place is a mess! I'm gonna have to clean the counters, wash those dishes, you're rooms probably looking bad-,"

Craig pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I get it Maid." He finally noticed something. "Hey, are you still wearing my jacket?"

Tweek gasped, forgetting that he still had the jacket on, and forgot to take it off. "U-uh, No." he took it off quickly and put it on the couch.

"It's fine. But I have a question, Tweek."

"What's the question?" He started to clean the counter, so he could avoid eye contact with Craig.

"Where do you live?"

Tweek tensed up. "A place obviously. Where else?"

Craig shrugged. "Just asking. Sometimes I feel like I don't know you at all."

'You wouldn't want too.'

"Oh. There's not much to know."

Craig glanced at the time, and had to go to work. 'Finally, he can stop asking questions.' Tweek thought. Before Craig walked out, he took one last look at Tweek.

"Hey, maybe one day we should hang out. Get to know eachother better. As friends?" He gave him a smile, and shut the door.

Tweek's heartbeat increased, and oh no, this was really bad.

He's fucking screwed.

~officetime~

"Aw, you didn't bring Tweek to the office today?" Clyde asked, pouting.

"No Clyde. I can't bring him every single day of the fucking week."

"Rude! Are you on your period today, Craig?"

"Ugh, no. I'm sorry okay? My head just hasn't been in the right place the last couple days."

"Tell your best friend what the problem is," Clyde said, picking up a small notebook.

"I don't know. I just feel like ever since I hired Tweek as a maid, things are just weird. It's making my mind go WAH!"

Clyde nodded, and continued to write in the notebook. "I see, I see. Could this maybe be the one that flips that straight switch?"

Craig shook his head no. "Of course not! I don't have a crush on him or anything. I just don't know how to explain what it is."

It was true. He didn't have a crush on Tweek or anything, but he did admit that He was questioning his sexuality. Maybe he wasn't straight after all?

He didn't know.

Clyde continued writing in the notebook, and Craig finally took notice of it. "Are you actually writing down what I'm saying?"

"No, I was drawing Token. But trust me I heard everything!"

"Sometimes, I worry about you Clyde."

"Everyone stop crying, I'm here now!" Kenny walked into the office, and he was clearly in a good mood.

"Nobody was crying."

"You sure about that? I can bet you missed me Craig~" he blew a kiss at Craig, but Craig pretended to catch it, throw it on the floor, and stomp on it.

Clyde looked between the too. "Oh snap! Rejection at its finest!"

"He'll come around. Aw, you didn't bring Tweek in today?"

Craig huffed, feeling frustrated. "Seriously, why do all we ever talk about is Tweek?"

_Clyde shook his head. "We kinda have to Craig, It's in the plot."_

_"End the chapter already."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes sir. And thank you guys so much for the kudos and nice comments! <3
> 
> Man, i cant wait get to the plot twist that's coming in the book. It should be coming soon.
> 
> I'm sorry not much really happened this chapter! I just wanted to do a chapter where you see and explore how their both feeling.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Tweek as usual was washing dishes, then looked over at Craig. "You ever look at yourself and wonder if your really real?"

"Tweek, what are you talking about?"

"Sorry, it's just so quiet in here, I wanted to make small talk. Tell me about your day yesterday!

"Ugh, same old stupid shit, Well-,"

While Craig was talking, Tweek started to think how he can speed this process up. After being in this type of Maid service, this is the longest he's lasted without doing anything.

For some reason, he didn't really want to break Craig's heart when everything finished. He was starting to feel something, and he did not want to even say that out loud.

He looked over at Craig, and started to stare deeply at his features. Maybe I should test this out...

' _You are the badass Maid after all, do it_.'

"Tweek! Were you even listening?" Craig snapped.

Tweek laughed, "I stopped after like 10 seconds."

"Dick. Anyways, I have to head to the office of hell soon." Craig put his jacket on, and headed to the door.

Tweek quickly grabbed him by the wrist. "Craig wait! You have something on you're face right here."

"Where?"

"I'll take it off," Before Craig could even understand what was happening, Tweek grabbed Craig's face, and met his lips with Craig's.

Craig's eyes widened, and he just realized what the fuck was happening. After 5 seconds he pulled away.

"Who woah, what the actual fuck was that Tweek?"

"You had something on your face."

Craig was angry, face turning red. But in the back of his mind, he hadn't minded it as he thought. So that's how it felt kissing a guy, "Why did you even do that in the first place?"

"Because I'm a Maid that can do whatever they want. Carry on!" Tweek winked, and blew a kiss.

Craig looked away in disgust, and quickly walked out his house.

What the fuck.

_~office time~_

"Hump me! Fuck me! Daddy better make me choke,"

"DEEPTHROAT!" Clyde sang along, and Craig was just ignoring the two as usual.

"This is what i have to deal with everyday.." Craig muttered to himself. Clyde noticed this, and sat next to Craig.

"What's wrong Craig? You're acting quieter then usual."

"It's fucking Tweek man. He went too far today and placed his freaking lips on mine!"

Clyde's mouth was an 'o' shape. "Really? He made the move first? Holy shit! So you're dating now? Or,"

"No. He did it out of surprise! I'm fucking mad at myself because it wasn't exactly the worst thing in the world. Plus, out of all days this just had to happen today-"

"WOAH! Don't panic Craig your not at the disco. Second, what do you mean out of all days?"

"Leslie finally heard me out and believed I wasn't screwing Tweek! I'm not fucking blowing this chance this time!"

"That's not the only thing you will be blowing,"

After a while, the sounds of footsteps was walking towards their part of the office.

"Shut it down Kenny! I hear footsteps coming!"

"Act natural!" Kenny turned the music off, and the two went back to their seats pretending like nothing had happened.

Ms. Chokesondik and Token had walked in.

"Was there music coming from here?" She asked.

Clyde looked at her, and let out a fake laugh. "What? Psh! NO!" Then he noticed Token was there.

"Hey, what are you doing here angel face?" He winked at Token, and Token smiled.

"Hey Clyde. And well, Ms.Chokesondik recommended I move into this office with you guys.." Token said.

Clyde put both his thumbs up. "I APPROVE OF THIS MOVE!!"

"Why???? We aren't children!" Kenny whined.

Ms.Chokesondik rolled her eyes. "You guys need some type of motherly figure in this office, God knows what you do when I'm gone."

"I'm the most responsible person you could meet!"

After Kenny said that, everyone started to laugh.

~ _Couple hours later_ ~

"I can't believe it.. I've never been rejected after a kiss. Who does he think he is!"

Of course he was upset Craig made a whole fuss about the kiss. Out of doing this whole Maid business, the one person he actually ends up liking, rejects him.

"He's a tough one. That's not gonna stop me,"

Tweek finished sweeping the kitchen, and all that was left was to start on the bathroom. His feet were killing him.

"Serves me right for wearing heels while cleaning," He muttered, and stepped out the heels.

Tweek entered the bathroom, then he looked at the time. It was almost 11PM. Huh, He usually comes back around 10.

He glanced at the bottom cabinet.

" _By the way. Don't look in the bottom cabinet."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Just don't!"_

Tweek grinned, then looked away. "Don't even think about it Tweek,"

' _Open the cabinet.'_

He leaned down, and put his hand on the handle. "Oh man, what could be In here? Viagra? Porn? Meds? Why can't I just walk away?"

' _Because you do the exact opposite of with people tell you to do.'_

"True." Tweek opened the bottom cabinet, and guess what fell out?

Sex tapes. Porn films. "Holy fucking shit," Tweek dialed the number, and called the boss.

"What?"

"He's a freak."

"What do you mean? Does he have like a 6th toe or-,"

"NO! I meant he's a freak in the sheets."

"Ah. Well, good luck getting things shoved up you."

"What? How do you even know he's gonna use this shit for me? If anything I'm gonna be the one topping! Plus, He's always chasing after a girlfriend."

"God Tweek I can't do everything! Figure it out!" The boss was pissed, and hanged up the phone.

Tweek looked in the mirror, and started to laugh. "Ha. Haha...haha! This is fine.."

That's when Tweek heard the sound of keys, and laughing.

Oh shit! He's back!  He quickly put the objects back into the cabinet, and grabbed the broom that was right near him.

Who's he with? Who's laughing? He peeked from the bathroom, and a bunch of anger shot right through him.

Not this bitch again.

Tweek put on a fake smile, and went out to welcome Craig home.

"Oh! Hi Craig! Nice to see you again Leslie," he extended his hand to her, and she took it.

"Hi again Tweek! That was a funny joke you two pulled about screwing each other at the returant, HAHA!"

Tweek nodded, and started to grip his handshake the more she laughed.

"Okay, your starting to hurt me,"

"Am I? Oops!" Tweek said innocently.

"Are you okay Tweek? Your acting different," Craig noticed.

"I'm fine. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Actually Tweek, i think your time is up." Craig stated, pointing at the clock.

That's when he felt his heart break a little. "Oh, it is. I should get going." Tweek walked quickly out the house, and shut the door behind him.

Through the window, she had her hand on Craig's shoulder.

"Oh don't you dare you bitch.."

Tweek took a photo, and sent it to the boss.

_Tweek: *image attached*_

_*****: Is the the same one from last time?_

_Tweek: Yes. What should I do?_

_****: Eliminate her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hopefully this makes up. Anyways..
> 
> Well damn, what do you think is going on with Tweek? 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, Character death

It's been 2 days since the "Eliminate her" Text. Today was the day Tweek was going to "Eliminate her"

"So, are you ready for today Tweek?" The boss asked.

Tweek nodded, putting his heels on. "Yes. who the fuck does she think she is? Making moves on my-,"

"Your what?"

"Nothing."

"You are eliminating her because she's getting in the way of the plan, right? Not because you've developed feelings for this fool or anything?"

"Of course not. That's stupid."

"Good. We don't need any foolishness dammit!"

Tweek rolled his eyes. The boss certainly pissed him off most of the time. "I'm leaving now." He closed the door behind him, and walked to Craig's house.

I hope that bitch isn't there this early, It's too early for this crap. Who the hell does she the think she is?

~ _craigs house_ ~  
"Where's Leslie?" Tweek asked.

"She's at work." Craig responded.

' _Then I have you all to myself_.'

"What a shame. Are you guys dating now?"

"Not yet. I plan to ask her out after the second date." Craig smiled, getting ready to leave.

Tweek frowned. "Craig, were friends right?"

"Well that's a weird question. Yes Tweek, we are friends." Then Craig remembered. "Oh! Can you do a favor for me?"

"Anything," Tweek responded, slight desperation in his voice.

"I don't have enough time, so can you go grocery shopping for me? I have a list on the table."

' _Works for me. I can eliminate her then_.'

"Yes, Mr. Tucker."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Yes, Daddy."

The two couldn't hold it in after that, and started laughing. "Definitely not that, Tweek. Bye."

Craig left, and Tweek started to get to work.

~ _at the office_ ~

"You know the everybody do the flop right?"

"Yea,"

"Okay but what if they replaced it saying, Everybody suck my cock!"

"Clyde, I don't think that's appropriate to talk about right now."

"You know it's genius Token."

"Ahem," Ms.Chokesondik cleared her throat, and the two stopped talking. "Anyways, this may be a strange request for you guys to do, but I have a favor."

"Why do me and Clyde get the favors?" Token asked.

"Because.. NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Anyways, Someone was supposed to pick up a product today, and they missed it. Please deliver it."

Ms.Chokesondik handed them the box, and Clyde looked at the delivery name.

_DELIVERY TO ERIC CARTMAN_

"Have I heard that name before?.." Clyde then shrugged it off, and picked up the box, walking out the room. "Lets go Token!"

"Pease make sure he doesn't get lost, Token."

After walking for a while, Token looked at the address on the box, and the neighborhood just started to look even more weird. "This neighborhood is kinda creepy, don't you think?"

"I'll say. I'm too good looking to be caught dead here!"

"Looks kind of suspicious is you ask me,"

"Aw, are you scared Token? You can hold my hand," Clyde teased, and Token rolled his eyes.

They where almost close, and they where approaching a house. It looked... abandoned? Looked like a place nobody would think a person was living in.

"Oh hell no! We are not going to a creepy looking house!"

"It's not like anything bad is gonna happen, Come on Clyde."

"What if it's a serial killer? Or someone that runs a motorcycle gang? Or what if it's a-!"

To shut Clyde up, Token grabbed his hand.

Token knocked on the door, and someone answered.

"Um.. are you Eric Cartman?"

"The one and only!" He said way too happy, and glanced at the box in Clyde's hands.

"I believe that's mine," Cartman said, and Clyde handed him the box.

"You really need to step up your house game."

"Clyde!"

"What? It's true!"

He rolled his eyes, and shut the door on the both of them.

"Well that was rude!"

"You told him to step up his house game."

"He was rude first!!" Clyde pouted, and looked down.

They were still holding hands.

"We're still holding hands."

Token smiled. "I know."  
\--

_9:46PM_

"Oh some bitches are gonna die tonight!!" Tweek laughed, folding the clothes.

Then, the doorbell rang. And Tweek answered. Ugh.

"Hi Tweek! Is Craig here?"

"No, not yet. But I am supposed to go to the supermarket for him so would you like to join?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, lets go."

~ _supermarket shopping~_

Tweek looked in the aisle where all the knifes and utensils were. Hmm, I wonder what knife I should stab her with.

' _Let her pick! It will be fun_.'

"Hey Leslie! Can you come over here?" Tweek called, and Leslie went over to where he was.

"Yes, Tweek?"

"I was just wondering, what knife do you think I should get for Craig?"

"Why are asking me?"

"Craig likes you, so you must have good taste."

"True! He does like me!" She flipped her hair, and looked at knifes carefully. God, this was too easy.

"I think you should get the biggest knife, cutting things will be easier for everyone."

"True!" Tweek smiled, and added that to the mini cart he had. Craig didn't ask for much, So after they went to the line, and got out the supermarket.

"Oh.. before we go back, there's something really nice I wanted to show you. Can you follow me?"

"Okay! What is it?" She asked.

"Something really nice. It's actually near the woods." He grabbed her by the hand, and she followed.

"So, tell me about your day!"

"Oh good! Okay so-,"

' _That's right, keep talking bitch.'_

While she Leslie kept talking about her day, they got closer too the woods, and Thank Goodness it was empty. Not many people were here at night.

Tweek put his gloves on, and she didn't notice.

They were finally at the end of the woods.

"And that's what happened! The girls at my job can be so jealous. Anyways, what did you have to show me?"

He stuck the knife in her back, and Leslies face had a pained expression. "Wh.." It came out a whisper, as she slowly fell to the ground, blood on the knife, and running down her shirt.

"Haha.. Hmm.. that doesn't like like that will be enough,"

Tweek turned her around, and stabbed her multiple times. In the stomach, arm, everywhere. Blood was flying all over Tweeks maid dress.

"That's,"

 _Stab_.

"What,"

 _Stab_.

"You,"

"Get,"

"FROM STEALING MY CRAIG FROM ME!"

 _Stab_.

"HAHA! HAHA! This is fine.." He pulled the knife out of her stomach. Tweek could feel his heart beating faster, and just felt a rush.

He took her by the arm, and started to drag her near the ocean.

"Haha.. this was way too easy. Phew! I should do this more often.."

Tweek pushed her in the water, and down the dead body fell, in the water.

"Sharks I brought you a good meal today!!! HAHA!"

"Always gotta come prepared when your about to kill someone,"

He went behind a Tree, and quickly changed into another maids outfit, ditching the other one. He'll dispose of it when he sees the boss.

Speaking of that,

_Tweek dialed the number, and he immediately picked up._

_"Did you do it?"_

_"Mission accomplished, Cartman."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi... well, that happened. I'm sorry it it feels like this kind of rushed.. but, boss was revealed.
> 
> Thoughts on how Tweek is acting?
> 
> Thoughts on the tyde? ;)
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

 

"Too easy." Tweek laughed to himself, going back to Craig's house. Yes, he basically killed Leslie, but who cares? Nobody can stand in between him and Craig now.

He still had to go back to Craig's house to set down the groceries, then he would go to the boss to dispose of the Maid outfit that was covered in blood.

He opened the door with the spare key under the rug, and Craig still wasn't home. Thank goodness.

Tweek put the grocery bags on the table, and left a note saying 'Got the groceries, see you soon ;)' on the table.

Then, he was on his way to the boss.

After the walk to the home, he was greeted by the boss Cartman.

"Fucking awesome! Can't believe you actually did it."

"Mhm," Tweek muttered.

"I mean when I said eliminate her I meant like get her with someone else, or get her out of town but you actually killed her!"

"I did it because I wanted to," Tweek said with a stern tone in his voice.

"Well anyways, good job. Very impressed."

"Oh yes," Tweek stroked the knife. "Nobody else is getting in the way."

Little did Tweek know.

~Next day~

Ah, finally. People at the office finally had the day off today. Craig didn't think he could make it through more of Clyde and Kenny cringy singing.

Craig washed his face, and left the bathroom after his daily routine. The house was quiet today.

"Tweek?"

Oh right. Tweek wasn't working today. Craig sighed, and plopped on the couch, grabbing his phone.

Dare he say, he was lonely.

He had sent Leslie a text a text when he got home last night, but she hadn't responded since. Maybe she's busy? Still sleeping?

He dialed her number, hoping she would pick up, but all he heard was the Phone went straight to voicemail.

"Fuck," Craig muttered to himself, and couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

Why am I worried? She's probably fine and I'm over reacting over nothing.

Then, he was getting a call from Clyde, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Aye Craig! Are you busy today?"

"I never have plans."

"We should all hang out today! It is our day off."

"Where exactly?"

"Coffee shop!"

"With who?"

"This is not a police interrogation! And me and Token of course!"

"I don't want to be the third wheel."

"We aren't together though!"

"Everyone knows you will be though."

"Bring Tweek then."

Craig stiffened. "..Why?"

"Because you should get to know your maid better that you like?"

"But I don't like him!"

"GOD CRAIG YOUR SO FUCKING FRUSTRATING-," Craig jumped at the tone in his voice, And Clyde took a deep breath over the phone.

"Fine then! Just calm the fuck down."

"Love you too!" Clyde said jokingly, and hanged up the phone.

He guessed it would be a good idea if Tweek could come. He wanted to know more about him, he seems like the type to keep everything in.

Then he pressed the his contact, and made the call.

"Daddy?"

Craig stiffened. "No, it's Craig."

"I know."

There was a long awkward silence on the line after that was said. Craig wasn't the best at keeping a conversation..

"Oh by the way, you know where Leslie is?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she went home yesterday."

"Oh. Well, Thank you for getting the groceries, by the way," Craig muttered.

"Of course. I'll do anything for you."

Craig's eyes widened. "What?"

"Hm?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to.. go out today?"

"Like on a date?"

After Tweek asked that, the two awkwardly laughed on the phone.

"Haha, no. Literally go outside with Clyde and Token today."

"Oh. I knew that. Make yourself more clear next time. And sure, why not?"

"Good."

~~~~~~  
They all met up, and walked into the shop. Clyde, Token, and Craig Alls at down at a table.

Tweek looked around the coffee shop. It was pretty crowded today, and there were only three seats. "There's no more seats." He said.

Clyde laughed. "Oh? Just sit on Craig's lap!"

Craig kicked Clyde under the table. "Don't you fucking dare."

"Mean Craig! Beat him up Token!" Clyde said rubbing his leg.

Token held back a laugh. "I'm not in this.."

Tweek shrugged. "I do what I want anyways." Before Craig could comprehend what was happening, Tweek sat down on his lap.

Craig made an 'oof' sound, when he felt all Tweeks weight just plop on his lap. A twinge of anger shot through him, and he placed his head on Tweeks shoulder so he can see the others better.

"Does personal space mean anything to you?"

"Not really."

Clyde smiled, and his hand formed a heart towards them, and Token was giggling.

After a while since that, Tweek was talking to the two, them laughing and getting along really well. But on the inside Craig was dying. Tweek kept changing his positions on Craig's lap, like he was doing it on purpose. But he did apologize for the constant moving.

Craig needed to stop thinking about this, he was in a fucking public area, and needed to get distracted from this. Fast.

He decided to just listen what the others were talking about, but he really hoped Tweek would NOT notice the boner about to rise.

Well fuck me. Just listen to their conversation and don't ducking think about it, Craig.

Tweek on the other hand, felt the risen, and awkward boner against where he was sitting. Awkward, yet good.

Craig really couldn't take the constant moving anymore. "Can you seriously stop moving?"

"Do you want me to sit in the floor then?"

No, just.. Fuck I'll just hold onto you then."

He couldn't believe he actually was doing this, but he brought both his arms around Tweeks waist, bringing him more into his chest.

Tweek jumped at the contact, looking at Craig. "Flustered eh?"

Craig turned around, with a small tint of blush on his cheeks. "Fuck off,"

~~~~~~  
7:51PM  
The coffee shop was closing, so everyone was starting to leave.

"That was really nice! It was nice getting to know you better Tweek!" Token said, and Tweek gave him a 'Thank you.'

Craig took a drink of his coffee, and immediately spit it out. "Gross! What the fuck?"

"What's wrong?" Clyde asked.

"This coffee tastes like shit. Like, literal actual shit." Craig responded.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

Tweek took the coffee out of Craig's hands. "Oh? They messed up your coffee?"

"I guess."

"Are you upset about it?"

"Clearly."

Tweek nodded, looking back at the coffee shop. "You know what? You guys go ahead. I think I forgot something in there."

"Are you sure?" Token asked.

"Yup. I'll see you guys around." Tweek turned around, going back in the coffee shop.

The three shrugged, and started to walk away from the shop.

"Well, that was weird. Did you see him forget anything in there?"

"Nope! Maybe it's something small we didn't see?"

-

After 5 minutes Tweek walked out the coffee shop, with a grin on his face.

The entire place exploded behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long for me to update. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Sheesh, at this point there has to be smut they have so much sexual tension. 


	13. Chapter 13

"WOAH, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Fire trucks were passing by the three in a hurry, since the coffee shop basically just exploded, and was currently in flames.

As Craig, Token, and Clyde walked away from the coffee shop, the place was in flames. Well, looks like everyone will be finding a new coffee shop elsewhere..

_Wait a minute._

_Wait._

Tweek had told them he would catch up to them later, and he had to go back in there to take care of something.

Holy shit, was Tweek still in there??

Craig looked back at the explosion, and back at Clyde and Token. "Guys! Tweek is still in there!"

"WHAT??"

"Oh he's burnt for sure." Clyde joked, earning him a kick in the shin from Token. "Ow! Alright don't panic, Tweek is smart! I'm sure he will be fine."

"Clyde, the place literally burned while he was still inside! I am going over there!" With or without them, Craig ran back over to the flamed coffee shop.

As he ran, Craig started to panic.  _Oh God, please don't be dead, Tweek. It's not like I'm actually worried cause I care deeply for him, who else was going to make sure my house is always spotless??_ As he ran, he bumped into a body.

Craig fell to the ground, while the body he hit was now standing above him. "Mr. Tucker! Are you alright?"

_Mr. Tucker._

Craig looked up, and saw Tweek. Unaffected, with a coffee in his left hand, and holding out his right hand for Craig to take. "What the fuck?" He stared at the burning shop, and back at Tweek, with a simple grin on his face. "How are you-"

"Alive?" He laughed, finishing Craig's sentence. Tweek grabbed Craig's hand to help him up on his feet, and dare Craig felt a tingly sensation in the touch.

"I have your coffee! This time it's actually done right."

"Uh, thanks?" Why did everything seem so weird right now? "So, you weren't affected at all by that? I thought you went back inside the shop to check something."

"Mr. Tucker, I'm not an idiot." He winked at Craig, and turned around to see Clyde and Token catching up to them.

"I TOLD YOU HE WOULD BE ALIVE TOKEN!!" Clyde yelled as he and Token finally catches up to the both.

Token sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you are alive, Tweek. Craig here was so worried for you.."

"Fuck off. I wasn't worried."

Clyde rolled his eyes. "Oh please. We can just go back and read that you were."

"Aw, don't worry Craig! I'm alive and in one piece."

"For fucks sake." Token patted his hand on Craig's shoulder to reassure him. "It's okay Craig! We can stop teasing you for now!" Token said with a smile.

Tweek's left eye twitched looking at the contact.

-  
 _~hours later~_

"You know, the sparkling dildo really looks good next to the couch right here.."

After the whole coffee shop incident, everyone said there goodbyes to each other as Token went home, and Tweek went.. Wherever he always went. Clyde went back to Craig's house.

"Yea, can we not talk about that?"

"Your welcome then."

"Bite me Clyde. But all jokes aside, it's been a while since I heard from Leslie."

"Really? She hasn't called or texted you back?"

"Nope. The last time she did was when I left her here with Tweek to get some groceries.."

"Well that's fucking crazy. Maybe she isn't interested in you."

"What would ever make you think that?"

"..."

"..."

The silence was cut short, as a knock can be heard at the door. Clyde sighed in relief. "Phew! For a second I thought I had to answer that question." Craig rolled his eyes and walked to the door and opened it.

Hm. Nobody was at the door. "Fucking kids," Craig muttered to himself, but was met with a note on the floor.

A bloody note.

"What the fuck is this?" Craig crouched down to see the note better, because there was no way in fuck he was touching that. The note read:

_Yo bitch Leslie is dead. >:)_

**_Oh boy... it's been way too long since I've updated this... I am so sorry guys :(._ **

**_I'm starting to get back into the swing of things, so I'm sorry this chapter didn't have that much to look forward too!_ **

**_Wonder who's going to get killed next_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another creek story! Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
